Workaholic
by SeekerSpirit
Summary: Hermione works way too hard. Fred and George try to do something about it. AU, Fred lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione works at the ministry, she has a very busy job. She is the one who communicates with muggles who know about the wizarding community, like the premier, or sometimes the family of muggleborn wizards and witches. This is very important, because after the war, many more muggles know about the existence of magic. Hermione has to decide what they get to know and see. It is a stressing job, but she gets a lot of satisfaction from it. She works all day long, but she doesn't want to do anything else.

Except her work, Hermione doesn't do anything anymore. She barely sees her friends, never visits the Burrow, rarely sends letters. At the Burrow, Molly is worried about her. She talks about it with her twin sons.

"We should do something about this, she'll get a burnout or get a sleep problem or a lot of stress!"

"Mum, don't worry" George says..

"She's an adult now.." Fred adds..

"She knows what she can or can't do." is George's conclusion.

"I can't help but think about her. Alone in her apartment, nobody to come home to. She must be very lonely. I should send Ronald to check on her."

"Won-Won will probably only make it worse, he's with Lavender now." Fred stated.

"Hermione doesn't want to think about their break-up now, it was a great show." Geroge added.

"George, don't you ever say that again or I'll wash your mouth with soap!"

"Sorry mum…"

Back at their apartment, Fred thinks about Hermione. Nobody knows it, but he has had a crush on her since his 6th year at Hogwarts. He was jealous when Krum danced with her at the Yule ball. She looked so happy at the time, without him. He and George could make her laugh easily, they were her favourite pranksters. But after she finished her last year, she became more serious, she didn't laugh anymore. Even the famous twins had a hard time making her laugh. When she begun working at the ministry, she visited often, but as her workload increased, her visits became more and more rare.

"George, when did you see Hermione the last time?"

"Uhm… A few month ago, I guess. I don't really remember. Why do you ask?"

"We should visit her, if she barely sees Harry or Ginny, or her other friends…"

"I'll send her an owl, we'll go tomorrow."

She woke up at exactly 7 AM. 5 minutes later, she sat in her small kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Today, Fred and George would come. She had their letter in her hand. Why didn't they come another day? Her day was even more busy as usual. The muggle premier had requested a meeting with the minister and some other important people. He would also bring some people, some of them didn't know about the wizarding community. She was more nervous than usual, and this evening, Fred and George would visit. She liked the twins. They always made her laugh. She was one of the few people who could actually tell them apart.

She even has a list of differences in her head. Fred usually is the first one to do something, George follows him. George misses one ear. Fred is less serious than George. Fred is impulsive, while George thinks more before doing something. George is taller. George is the leader in their complicated pranks. Fred's eyes are darker, more mysterious. George is reserved, Fred is straightforward.

Actually, she likes Fred more than George, but no one will ever hear her say that out loud. If they ever find out, she'would never hear the end of it!

It is late when she arrives home. While unlocking the door, she smells something strange. Wand ready, she sneaks her apartment in. It is dark inside. She doesn't hear anything, but the smell is still there.

Suddenly, the lights flash on. In the middle of the room are Fred and George.

"Surprise!" they yell.

"We had the terrific idea to pay you a visit."

"We heard you were lonely, so we decided to change that."

"We got you the two best people in the world to hang out with, the entire evening!"

"Where are they, George? I can't see the two best people in the world." Hermione jokes.

'They are here for less than two minutes,' she thinks, 'and I'm already laughing.'

"But what is that awful smell?" she asks.

"Just a present, we developed it for our shop. But it's still experimental." Fred hands her a package.

"It won't hit me, or hurt me any other way, will it?" She carefully opens it.

"What is this? It looks like a forest, but way smaller.." Hermione asks after opening the package.

"Remember our swamp when we left Hogwarts? It is the same, but smaller."

"We developed it for Hogwarts students, you can place it anywhere and use 'engorgio'."

"The only disadvantage is the smell. It would be better if it wouldn't smell in this size."

"If we could make it smell only after engorging it, this product would be perfect."

"So, will the smartest witch of her age help us out?" Fred pleads.

How can she resist those eyes, that smile? "Sure, I'll take a look at it when I've got the time."

"You're the best Hermione!" Fred exclaims. He gets up and hugs Hermione tight.

"Fred… Can't breathe.."

"How can you tell us apart?" Fred asks Hermione.

"Well, George is…" Hermione begins.

"The handsome one!" interrupts George. "And by the way, the handsome twin has important matters to attend, so I am leaving now, with my not-so-handsome twin brother. Or without, I don't care."

Fred takes a look at Hermione. He feels like he should stay. She seems so tired and worn-out.

"I'm staying," he says. "and I am cooking a nice meal for our favourite ministry employee."

Hermione laughs, and follows him to the kitchen. She intends to help, but Fred pushes her down on the couch. "You're not allowed to help, you work way too much, so you have to rest a bit. Read a book or something. But don't even think about doing anything for your work."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione is lying on the cough, a book in her hands. She's trying to read, but she can't focus. Fred is making a lot of noise in the kitchen. She would go check on him, but he would send her back immediately. After half an hour, Fred comes out. "Hermione, dinner's ready." He says. Hermione gets on her feet.

"May I escort you to your seat, mylady?" he asks while offering his arm. Smiling, Hermione takes his arm and they walk to the table. Fred pulls her chair back, so she can sit down. When she is settled, he himself walks to his seat.

SOMETIME LATER, AFTER EATING:

"So, Hermione, the food I made wasn't that bad, was it? The fish was only a little bit burnt." Fred says.

"It was awful, I don't understand how you survive on your own!" Hermione laughs.

"You know, Hermione, I always taught you only saw the good in people, don't make me rethink, okay." Fred answers with a smile. Hermione laughs. "How do you do that? How do you make everyone laugh with just one sentence?"

"It's a talent. You have it too" Fred answers. "Before you ask, no, I am not kidding. You do say funny things sometimes."

"Aww, thanks, Fred." Hermione replies, "Can I say something?"

"Sure"

"I've always considered you the better twin, you're the calm one, I like that."

"Can I say something as well? I've always considered you the most beautiful of the golden trio."

Hermione laughs. "Off course, I'm the only girl!"

Fred smiles at her.

For a long time, the just sit down, not saying anything. Then, Fred stands up. "I should go, it is getting late, and I have to work tomorrow. Promise you will go see Ginny and Harry someday?"

"I promise." Hermione replies quitly.

They walk to the door together.

"Well, uhm, goodbye, I guess?" Hermione says.

Fred smiles, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he whispers, before he leans down to press his lips softly against Hermione's. After a few seconds, he pulls back and walks away. Hermione touches her lips, astonished. Then, she closes her door walks to her living room. She stands there for a while, smiling.

THE NEXT DAY

While having breakfast, Hermione is reading the Daily Prophet. Again a lot of lies with few true statements. The twins will open their new shop in Hogsmeade this weekend. There'll be a lot of fireworks and pranks to celebrate. No doubt that every new customer will find himself the target of some funny joke.

An owl ticks on the window. Startled, Hermione puts the paper down, and walks to the window. She doesn't know this owl, so she'll cast a few revealing spells on the letter.

After a good five minutes, she thinks it is safe to open the envelope.

_Hermione,_

_I was wondering if the most beautiful of the Golden Trio would make me happy by coming to the opening of our new shop. It'll be so great!_

_Please come, I made a bet that you would. You wouldn't want me to lose 10 Galleons, would you?_

_Oh, and by the way, I'm coming to see you tonight._

_Forge_

"Oh, idiot!" she exclaims smiling.

THAT EVENING

She dozed off on the couch. Fred had told her he would be visiting, but it was already getting late. Maybe he forgot. That's possible. He forgets things all the time. But you would think he would remember the woman he kissed last night.

She heard a knock on the door. Knowing that Fred had finally arrived, she ran to the door, pulling it open. There was he. Fred. "Finally!" she cried, "I was waiting for you."

"Sorry, Hermione, but Bill and Fleur were visiting, and I couldn't leave without being impolite." He apologized.

Hermione walked to the living room, Fred following her. They sat down on the couch and started talking.

"Hermione, may I kiss you again?" Fred suddenly asked.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, Fred."

Fred moved closer to Hermione, but when their lips almost touched, he froze, letting Hermione close the gap.

They moved careful at first, exploring. Then, Hermione opened her lips and Fred slipped his tongue through them. Hermione moaned. Fred's hands started roaming over Hermione's body. He found her breasts and gently slipped his hands under her bra, fondling her nipples. Hermione arched her back, wanting to feel more. Fred threw her shirt away and unclasped her bra. He then attacked her nipples with his tongue.

"Fred, can we move this to my bed?" Hermione asked.

"As you wish." They went to Hermione's bedroom, pausing every few steps for a short snogging session. They lost their clothes on the way.

Pushing the door open, Fred and Hermione stumbled in the room. They found their way to the bed and continued their snogging on it. A ginger cat ran out of the room. The two lovers on the bed oblivious to their surroundings.

Fred wouldn't arrive at the shop the next day.


End file.
